1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to inspecting objects and, in particular, to inspecting an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for automatically inspecting an aircraft on the ground.
2. Background
Aircraft and parts for aircraft are inspected during different phases of the life of the aircraft. For example, when an aircraft is being assembled, the different parts of the aircraft are inspected during various phases of assembly. Further, during testing and certification of an aircraft, inspections are made to determine whether different parts of the aircraft are performing as expected or desired.
During use of the aircraft, periodic checks are made after a certain time or usage. For example, a check may be made after about five to about 800 hours or about every three months or about 12 to about 18 months, depending on the type of inspection. The inspection on an aircraft may include a visual inspection of the exterior of an aircraft. In other cases, the inspection may involve removing different parts of the aircraft and inspecting those parts. The inspection may result in maintenance being performed on the aircraft.
Currently, these inspections are performed by people using instructions that identify parts and inconsistencies that a person should look for. These people are also referred to as maintenance operators. The results of these inspections are written down or entered into a database by the maintenance operator.
For example, in some inspections, an aircraft may be moved into a hangar. A maintenance operator may walk around the aircraft to determine whether any inconsistencies are present on the surface of the aircraft. These inconsistencies may include, for example, without limitation, a dent, a leak, missing rivets, or some other type of inconsistency.
This type of inspection requires larger amounts of time than desired. Additionally, the maintenance operators, who perform the inspections, need a level of training and experience that allow for the identification of inconsistencies with a desired level of accuracy. The amount of time, skill, and experience needed for maintenance operators results in a high cost in performing inspections of aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.